The untold Marauders story
by purpleprinsess
Summary: This is a story about Ardere Bona! no romances with her and the marauders. BUT! with the marauders themselves. So follow along with the notorious Tomboy Ardy, and her journy to create love, pranks, and money! RLSB LEJP
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my story I really wrote it out of boredom so ya be niiiiice! Thankies Luf you!

Chapter One

"Poppycocks!" Ardere Bona shouted at the top of her lungs. The four boys to her left looked up with weird looks on their faces. Unfortunately they were in the library so they had their reasons.

"Ardy, were in the library, shut up!" whispered James Potter.

"Whyyyyyyy!!!???" She yelled again. Sirius Black slapped his face, and ducked when the librarian walked over to throw the girl out. To bad for her when Ardere realized what she had done, she ran for it. Peter Pettigrew started banging his head on his book when the lady started yelling at the boys for bringing in such a hysterical being.

By the time they got out of the evil librarians torment Ardere was long gone. The boys had an unnaturally swollen pussed up scab to pick with her. They had found her in the common room doing a dramatic fainting impression when she had seen the boys walk in. Sirius walked up and kicked her in the head.

"Hey Ardy, what were you doin' back there?" He asked quite irritated.

"What part? The screaming or ditching you?" She asked innocently, rubbing the part of her head Sirius had kicked.

"Both…" Remus Lupin said glaring at her. Ardere stood up and cleared her throat.

"To be plain and simple…I was at a rather nasty unfair part of the book I was reading." She said simply with her eyes closed.

"Book?…but we were studying for our exams coming up!" Remus stated rather confused.

"I'm to good for studying! So I snuck in a book!" She said pointing at herself.

"I won't feel bad for you if you fail now you know." James said bluntly trying not to kill her. "You put us in a right awful position!" He stated with a raised voice.

"No one said being friends with me was gonna be easy." She said twisting her head slightly. "Well I'm gonna go do something now, BYE!" Ardere said skipping up to the girls dormitory.

When she got up to her room, the other girls looked at her with udder disgust. All the other girls never seemed to like her too much, not considering the fact she was slightly crazy. Maybe it was the fact that Ardere looked like a boy, because she did. Ardere Had pixie cut hair, and a flat chest. This was also the main reason why Ardere liked to hang out with guys.

She threw her things on her bed ignoring the other girls, and marched to her chest. She ripped it open, and rummaged through all the useless things that she liked to keep around. When she found what she was looking for Ardere raced downstairs and threw it at James, who was innocently doing his homework. He looked back at Ardere and yelled-

"What the bloody hell was that for?"

"It's our latest plan!" She said raising a pointed finger in the air. James' face immediately lit up.

"What's the plan?" Sirius questioned looking interested.

"Well when we got in trouble,"

"We?" James mocked.

" when you got in trouble it gave me the idea to pull a prank on that fat pudgy ball we call a librarian." She finished flopping next to Remus, who was reading a book.

"Weeell?" Sirius pushed her on.

"I'm getting there! Well I got the idea for a potion that's in that very book!" She said proudly with a wicked smile. "Turn to page 344!" James nodded, and turned to the page and read outloud-

"How to make a person eat their favorite book." He smiled just as wicked as Ardere.

"That's Brilliant!" Sirius yelled taking the book from Ardere. Remus sighed, and closed his book.

"That ridicules! How could you even think of doing that to her?" He yelled looking really angry. They all seemed to ignore his protests.

"Well, Moony someone's gonna have to brew this potion for us!" Sirius stated looking at him with big grey eyes. Remus frowned, and opened his mouth to say something when Ardere cut him off.

"Someone here has to do it, and you look like you need a good laugh!" Remus seemed to be offended by this, his face boiled with anger.

"I refuse to take part in this!" he yelled shaking his head. Infuriated Remus Stomped upstairs to his room, slamming the door. James sighed and agreed to brew the potion instead, immediately grabbing his cauldron to get started.

When they had finished, Peter insisted that he nick the librarians drink. They all agreed admitting little Peter was best for the job, and also they didn't want to get in trouble. Peter took the finished potion, and ran to the library. They all prayed he wouldn't trip on his way there, because it took them a good hour to brew the stupid thing.

"Well that took me out, think I'm gonna go hit the kitchens!" James said rubbing his belly.

"I'll join you," Sirius said getting up "oh and Ardy will you go and talk to Moony for us please?" Sirius asked turning around waving his hand.

"Fine, fine I'll do it put if he turns me into stone It's all your fault." I stated just incase she was that unlucky.

"Thankies!" Sirius thanked running after James. Ardere waited till she heard the portrait close, then got up and walked towards the boys dormitory. She opened it, and looked to over Remus' bed. He was hunched over a book looking really sad. Ardere felt a stroke of guilt, and walked over to him. He didn't seem to notice, because when she touched his shoulder he jumped.

"Oh, uh, hey Ardy…" Remus muttered looking away embarrassed. Ardere sat on his bed, and poked his cheek.

"Hey, there angry just wanted to say sorry about before!" She said hugging him apologetically. Remus pushed her off, and sighed pushing his hair out of the way.

"So have you nicked her drink yet?" Remus asked with his eyes closed.

"Well ya course we did." Ardere said as if it was obvious. Remus eyebrows furrowed, and he remained silent.

"What's got your panties in a bunch? We always prank people!" I asked confused. Remus shook his head, it wasn't until just now that Ardere noticed that he looked quite exhausted.

"Hey Moony are you okay?" She asked concerned. Remus shook his head he seemed sad now rather than angry. Ardere patted his back, she really wanted to help him he looked almost desperate.

"You can tell me anything you know." She said with a comforting voice. Remus looked up at her, he seemed to be pondering whether to tell her or not.

"Okay, can you keep a secret." Remus whispered. He leaned up to her, and whispered something in her ears. Her eyes grew three times bigger, and her mouth hung open. Remus pulled away blushing his eyes averted to the ground.

" No effin way!" She shouted. Remus just nodded still staring at the ground. Ardere clapped her hands and jumped up, and down smiling widely.

"Then we need to get you two together now don't we?" She said rubbing her hands together with an evil gleam in her eye. Remus immediately looked up with terror in his eyes.

"No, no you can't NO!!" Remus yelled terrified. Ardere didn't seem to hear him, because she got up and paced the room. Remus got up to, and followed her back and forth trying to convince her not to do anything.

"That's it!" She yelled, and just when Remus was about to protest again Sirius walked into the room with a handful of food.

"Hey guys!" He smiled.

Well that was not whateva thanks for readin anywayz!! You are da best!!


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's the next chapter oh and thanks for the nice comments! I know my grammar is quite atrocious! Luf u all!

Chapter 2

Ironically enough Ardere had gotten a P on her exam that had come up, just as Remus had predicted. Ardere spent that whole day sulking, not even looking at him in fear he would shove it in her face. Lucky for her though Remus wasn't that kind of buy, but James and Sirius were.

"He told ya so didn't he!?" Sirius laughed at her.

"That's pay back for getting us in trouble." James stated patting Sirius' back.

There was of course some good that went on that day. The Marauders and Ardere got word that the librarian lady had eaten her favorite book. They all laughed except of course for Remus who just ignored their shouts of whoopies and yee-haws.

"It was very immature." He said with his head in the air. Sirius came up, and patted his back rather hard.

"S' okay Moony, we didn't hurt her." He smiled not noticing the odd look Remus had on his face when he touched him. Ardere shooed Sirius, and told him to give the boy some space. Sirius rolled his eyes, and spat at Severus Snape who walked by. Peter snickered, and Remus looked away obviously annoyed.

"So who didn't fall asleep in Binns class today?" James asked to break the uncomfortable silence. Remus raised his hand, and he looked rather cocky.

"How do you do it?" Ardere asked impressed.

"I simply pay attention." He said putting his hand down. They didn't complain of coarse, because Remus would give them the notes they needed for that class. It was probably their worst class which was a problem cause bad grades weren't good for their reputation. Especially for the fact that they pranked people and bad grades with pranks isn't the best combination.

"Hey Remus?" Sirius asked grabbing his attention. Remus looked at him expecting him to ask for the notes.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Remus looked rather surprised when he asked that, and Ardere raised an eyebrow. Remus nodded and was dragged off by Sirius, leaving the rest of them to wonder.

"Oh lookey, James it's Evens." Ardere said pointed at the girl with fiery red hair. James snickered and ran over to her possibly to ask her out again. The next thing they saw was, James looking really sad, and Lily looking pleased with herself. James walked back to where they were standing with his head down.

"She say no again?" Peter asked, worry in his voice.

"Why won't she say YES?" James yelled dramatically hand in the air like he was yelling at someone on a broomstick. Ardere laughed when he pretended to cry, or was he really she wasn't sure, because her best mate Cato Fidel. Ardere waved good bye to the boys, and walked off with Cato. When they stopped he looked really pissed.

"What is it Catty?" Ardere asked all innocent like.

"I told you not to call me that!," He yelled annoyed now "well anyway I needed to tell you something."

"What?" she asked again.

"It's about the librarian thing you pulled off!" he yelled.

"What about it?" she asked confused, raising one eyebrow.

"Someone snitched! The teachers are after you now!" He yelled looking behind him.

"WHAT???" Ardere screamed taking his hand, and running off the grounds fast enough to make a dragon proud. She ran behind a tree poking her head out looking back and forth. When she was certain no one was following she turned to Cato.

"Do you know who snitched?" She asked looking really irritable. Cato shook his head, and Ardere sighed. Then at a horrible realization she shook Cato back and forth.

"What about the Marauders?" She questioned horrified.

"Uh, no they just told on you." Cato answered pushing her off him. Ardere sighed in relief, and relaxed a bit.

"I wonder what one should do in a situation such as this?" she asked herself, scratching her head.

"I suggest you avoid teachers for the day." He said smiling knowing what her reaction would be.

"NO! That means I would have to skip classes, and how did you find out anyway?" she asked with her face strained.

"In class Proffesy Slug man told the teacher to look out for you." He answered leaning against the tree.

"Well considering my position I might as well get caught." She said, but then she looked up when she thought of the punishment. Ardere could get expelled for doing that to a teacher. Then without warning she started hitting her head on a near by boulder. Cato ran over, and pulled her head up by her hair.

"Get a grip on yourself it's not that bad!" He said trying to comfort her. Ardere rubbed her head, and thought for a minute. When an idea popped in her head her face lit up. She snapped her fingers, and ran back to the castle, waving goodbye to Cato.

Ardere ran up the hallways pushing random people aside with a smile on her face. She ran into the Greathall, and up to James now joined by Remus and Sirius. Ardere sat next to Peter, who was shoving some sandwiches down his throat.

"I've got a problem boys!" She stated crossing her arms.

"What is it?" Sirius asked lowering his eyebrows.

"Someone tipped off to the teachers that I was the reason that stupid librarian ate her books." She said looking evilly around the Greathall.

"But it was your fault!" Remus shouted sipping his water.

"But no one told on you guys though! So I think that the person who snitched didn't really know who it was!" She said leaning up to the boys. James raised his eyebrows, and Sirius crossed his arms.

"That does make sense, but either or we don't know who told so your doomed." Remus said shouting the doomed part.

"Well I have a plan!" She smiled, and took out her potions' book again.

"Not another prank!" Remus moaned leaning his head back.

"NO! I'm going to be unrecognizable towards the teachers, with this potion." She said opening the book, and pointing at a potion. Remus looked surprised, and took the book from her.

"Sex change potion!" He read not looking up from the book. Peter stopped eating for a second, and let some baloney fall out of his mouth. Ardere shook her head up and down smiling. Remus closed the book and threw it at Ardere, who fell off the seat. She got back up, and rubbed the snitch sized bump on her head.

"The amount of damage my skull takes is amazing!" She smiled, and picked up the book.

"The amount of damage it takes is why you even thought of that!" Remus yelled his voice shrieking slightly.

"I don't want to be expelled, and you don't want me to either if you want the plan to go through properly!" She told him winking at him.

"What plan?" James asked interested.

"Oh nothing, just something me and Remmy are doing!" She said innocently blinking her eyes.

"I never agreed to that!" He shouted pointing at her.

"You don't need to!" She laughed, and looked over at the source of the problem and back.

"Now just so you know I'm going to bunk with my best mate Cato, when I do this, and my new name will be…um… Arden!"

"A dwelling place eh, well I wish you luck then." Sirius said with a twisted face.

"The potion lasts for a month, so I'll just wait till this all dies down." Ardere smirked, and grabbed a sandwich off peters' plate.

"So what's Ardere going to do for the month Arden takes over?" James asked tapping the table.

"She shall be sick at home!" Ardere said dramatically with a hand over her forehead. Remus rolled his eyes and a paper airplane from Sirius, who was going to throw it at Snape.

"Well I better go make my potion! The next time you see me I will be a MAN!" Ardere told them running out of the Greathall down to the dungeons.

"She's completely nutters!" Remus said, receiving agreements from the other boys.

Well that was short….sorry for that I'm not good at typing and again THANK YOU for the wonderful comments!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sry for the late chapter, well here we go!

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own any Harry Potter Characters! Only Ardere, Cato, and a few others.

Chapter 3

Ardere ran all the way towards the potions cupboard, were Slughorn kept his potions ingredients. A quick "alohamora" and she was in, gathering all the supplies she needed for her plan to be perfect. She stuffed them into her pockets, and she ran out the door. Ardere ran all the way to the Gryffindor common room, and called for Cato. After a little while, she ran up to his dorm, and knocked.

"Caaaaatttttttoooooo!" She pounded at the door. Behind she could here footsteps. A friend of Catos' opened the door, looking quite angry.

"He's out!" The boy bellowed, and slammed the door.

"Sheesh, grumpy crowd." Ardere mumbled turning around.

It seemed she would have to make this potion on her own, unless she swiped the Marauders Map. Then again hadn't Filch confiscated it from them? Oh ya he caught Sirius walking the halls at night with it looking for her. Yes that had been her fault, she had decided to be tardy for a prank that they needed her for. Enough of that though, now all she needed to do was figure out how to make this stupid potion.

Ardere had never been good at potion making, not at all. Book choking potions were one thing, but changing your gender was another. So with her girly parts at stake she had to find either Cato or Remus, and lets face it Remus had his own burdens to bare. Which of coarse she had to deal with, but that's later.

Ardere ran out of her dorm, still keeping to mind that the teachers were hunting her down like cat and mouse. The tomboy ran to the first place she could think of, and he wasn't there. Now the second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, were the hell was he? Finally she came across him talking to a Ravenclaw near the kitchen entrance.

"There you are!" She yelled pulling him from the other boy.

"What are you doing?" He asked trying to pull away.

"I need you to help me with this potion!"

"What potion?" He finally got off her grasp, and dusted his shoulders.

"A sex change potion!" She announced smiling. Catos' eyes seemed to grow so wide he would have made a pixie proud.

"EH hummina?" He jibbered raising an eyebrow.

"You know what it is, and I wanted to see if you would help me and maybe let me stay in your dorm for a little while." She nervously smiled handing him the potions book, that had piece of cloth sticking out of the marked page. Cato looked at the book then at her.

"You're absolutely nutters!" He yelled throwing his arms in the air, and turning around. She grabbed his shoulders turned him around, and whipped out her super doubly cutie sweetie eyes. He winced, and tried to fight it but no one could withstand the super doubly cutie sweetie eyes.

"Awe man…uh…. Oh FINE!" He grabbed her hand, and dragged her to the common room.

--a little while later--

"There were done!" Cato clapped his hand together. It had taken at least three hours for the potion to be completed, but they had done it.

"You sure you want to do this?" He asked pouring the nasty looking goop that resembled boogers, into a cup. Ardere shook her head yes, and hugged Cato.

"Thank you." She said pulling away. Cato blushed, and gave her the potion.

"Just drink it." He told her, shoving the potion into her hands.

Ardere looked at the cup, and back at him. Then she lifted the cup to her lips; it was now or never. What she didn't know as she drank the contents was what her Friends were doing.

--Griffendor Common Room--

"You think she did it?" Peter asked holding his knees.

"It wouldn't surprise me, that girl would do anything to get attention!" Sirius scoffed throwing a picture of an ex-girlfriend into the fire. Remus stared at the picture that was burning, and then turned his attention towards Sirius.

"She has her reasons, and she's only doing this so she doesn't get expelled." He argued looking back at the fire.

"Does she honestly think that this is going to work?" James asked crossing his arms behind his head.

"Well it could….if the teachers had sever memory loss." Sirius said throwing some old homework in now. Remus looked back at Sirius thinking over Arderes' plan.

"It really is unlikely, the only way this would work is if Ardere died and Arden kept on living. Remus said looking up at the ceiling. They though about what Remus had just said, it really was the only thing she could do. Three of the boys were a little sad for her, but Remus surprised them by smiling.

"That girl was never normal, it wouldn't surprise me if she had planned this whole thing out!" He snickered.

--later on--

Somewhere in the hallways of Hogwarts, two boys could be seen walking down the hallway. If you guessed Arden and Cato you are wrong! Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy were on there way towards potions glass when they heard a man yelling.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY INGRIDIANTS?" Slughorn yelled from the potions cupboard, a few glasses flying out the door, and smashing on the ground. Snape and Lucius glanced at each other, and then back at the door.

"Excuse me professor," Lucius said walking up to the door. Slughorn ignored the boy, and kept frantically looking through his various nasties.

"Professor?" He asked pointing to nothing in particular, with a twisted look on his face. Slughorn grunted and looked back, his beady eyes grew, and pointed at the two boys.

"It was you two!" He accused turning all the way around.

"Hmm?" Lucius asked raising his eyebrows.

"You were the ones who robbed the cupboard!" He yelled pointing from them to his various carnage bottles. Snape darted his eyes from Lucius to Slughorn not really keen to joining in the conversation. Lucius smiled his super evil smile, and tsked the beefy man.

" No Professor it wasn't us! Why would your favorite students do such a thing? You should of all people know who it was." He said evilly. Slughorn smacked his head in realization muttering a how could I.

"But dear Professor you would be surprised to know it wasn't _them _but that it was someone else!" Both Slughorn and Snape looked surprised when Lucius had said this.

"Well then, who was it?" He asked angry that a student hadn't informed him of what he should've already known.

"A little birdie told me some information about a new student that was coming into Hogwarts." Lucius informed.

"I've heard of no new student!" He yelled really, really madly.

"You haven't? What a pity I hear the kids nice, well anyway it seems his little friend had come here and gotten some ingredients for a potion." Lucius started playing with his nails to avoid eye conatct.

"That's all nice, but what's the child's name?"

"In due time dear Professor! In due time!" Lucius grabbed hold of Snapes' cloak, and walked down the hall. As soon as Slughorn was out of sight Snape stopped.

"So whose the new kid?" He asked standing in front of the blonde boy.

"Well let's just say we'll both be meeting him tomorrow, and that he may come in handy!" Lucius walked past a dumbfounded Snape, towards the potions classroom.

--Get ready--

Cato sighed in relief when he had looked at Arden for the first time. He had looked just like Ardere with her nice pointy appearance that reminded you of an elf. He also seemed like a nice kid, unlike Ardere his face seemed to glow with kindness. The boy didn't seem all that masculine at all except for a few details.

"So what do you think?" The slightly high voice of Arden asked, making a pose.

"Well, you're definitely not a girl anymore, and you need a haircut." Cato said looking him up and down.

"What's wrong with my hair?" He asked pulling it as hard as he could to view it. Cato laughed, and grabbed Ardens' hand.

"It's too girlish for a boy." He said taking out his wand. Arden put his hand to his side, and inhaled. Cato breathed a spell, and out came a bunch of scissors that chopped at the other hair.

"There we go!" He smiled, putting his wand away. Cato grabbed Ardens' shoulders and led him towards a mirror.

When he saw himself, Ardens' mouth dropped. He was a boy! Ardere had always thought that she looked like a boy. Now that she was actually one, she suddenly felt like the most feminine chick there was, minus the fact that she was a boy now. His chest was flatter than ever, and his hair was cut like a normal boys would. He also had to get used to the fact that he had different you know what down in the you know where.

"Well?" Cato asked smoothing down Ardens' hair. Arden smiled, and hugged Cato.

"You're the best friend a girl could have!"

"Boy." Cato corrected pulling away blushing again.

"You ready to go, and show the Marauders?" He asked walking out the door, Arden close behind.

"Ya, let's go!" Arden smiled, and ran towards where the Marauders were lounging.

--and on--

"Hellooooooo!" Arden yelled running up to the couch where the Marauders _were_ comfortably relaxing. When they looked at him they were silent for so long Arden though his grandmother would have been dead by now.

"So you really did do it!" Peter said amazed, his eyes glowing in awe.

"Yes my good compadre, and, may I say how dashing I look!" Arden bowed.

"Careful or you might get as thick headed as Sirius over hear!" James laughed.

"Hey!" Sirius complained throwing a balled up note at him.

Remus wasn't there, and Arden thought it was because he was sleeping. It didn't matter though his friends had excepted him girl or boy, and that had made him happy. The next time he saw Remus he would have to bring a camera, no one could tell what his reaction would be. Oh and that reminded Arden; he still had to go through with his _other_ plan.

After about an hour or two of the Marauders giving boy tips to Arden they had decided to retire for the night. They said goodbye, and Arden made his way up o Catos' dorm. He didn't have to knock before the other male was already at the door.

"Come on in new student!" He said offering his hand. Arden took it, and was lead in to an open bed.

"I conjured a new student form, and gave it to Dumbledore so he would like to meet you in his office tomorrow!" Cato said plopping down next to Arden.

"Thanks for all the trouble!" He said hugging Cato, who again blushed and pulled away.

"Well…uh…get some sleep you have a big day tomorrow." He said walking to his bed.

Arden got into some of Catos' spare pajamas, and laid down for the day. He thought about his new appearance, and then his mind wondered to Remus. He still had to help him out girl or guy. So tomorrow after he meets with Dumbledore he mentally decides to go through with the plane. After a few more thought Arden dazed into a deep sleep.

I'm going to murder myself! This was to short! Ehhhhh sorry I hope you don't care? And also ignore my atrocious grammer problems. LOVE YOU ALL!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Arden awoke the next day, to vicious knocking at his door.

"Open the door!" A boy yelled. Arden groaned, and dropped out of his bed. One event led after another, and as soon as Cato heard Ardens' thump he dropped out of his bed. Then the next boy jumped up, and started yelling at the both of them for waking him up. Arden jumped up, and ran to the door, and as soon as he got there it opened on his face.

"ARDERE!" It was James, who stepped in on Ardens' face. James looked around the room, but didn't see him.

"James I would appreciate it if you took YOUR BLOODY FOOT OFF OF ME!" James looked down, and kneeled to grab Ardens' shoulders.

"Do you know where Remus is?" He asked shaking the other boy viciously. Arden slapped James.

"Get a hold of yourself man!" He yelled rather comically. James let go, and stood up.

"Have you seen Remus?" He asked again, but calmer this time.

"No, has something happened to him?"

"He went out last night, and hasn't come back."

"Well, did you check the great hall?" James nodded. "Sirius went looking for him. The guy looked awful worried to." James explained worriedly. Arden stood up, and waved over at Cato who was having an argument with the boy he woke up. Cato averted his attention, and ran over to Arden.

"Was' up?" He asked looking at Arden then at James.

"My friend Remus went missing, I need you to get your blokes and search the halls." Cato nodded, and ran to get dressed. Arden turned around. "Where's Sirius?"

"Uh…last I checked he was down in the dungeon." James answered pointing downwards.

"Okay you get him! I have to go to the headmasters for now, but as soon as I'm done I'll help look." Arden ran over to Cato, and grabbed the clothes he was going to put on.

"Hey!" He complained. "Oh do be quiet!" Arden laughed pulling on his knickers. Cato shrugged, and grabbed something else to wear. Arden grabbed James, and ran out of the dorm.

"What do you want me to do after I find Sirius?" James asked, as they ran out of the common room.

"I want you to help him look some more, then if you find him shoot a red sparkle out to the head window." She ordered. They got to the headmasters' statue, where Professor Mcgonigal was waiting.

"You're late!" She scolded. "Mr. Potter I suggest you go do the homework I assigned back at the common room." She hinted darkly squinting at him. James smiled awkwardly at Arden, and ran of in another direction to find his dark haired friend. Mcgonigal looked back at Arden raising her eyebrow.

"I suggest while you are here at Hogwarts that you don't exchange talk with the wrong person." She hinted squinting at the direction where James had just walked. Arden laughed nervously. Mcgonigal turned around, and said the password to open the office. The statue opened up, and Mcgonigal took hold of the boys' shoulder leading him in.

"Don't be worried." She smiled lightly pushing him over to Dumbledores' desk. Arden walked up to the wise old man, taking small steps. Even as a girl he had never been in here, or even this close to him. Dumbledore offered a seat, which the boy took. Being this close to the old man made him feel small and weak for some reason.

"I received some paper work yesterday, saying that I would be having a new student in my school." Dumbledore began folding his hands peacefully. Arden sat up in his seat nervously, what would happen if the most powerful wizard he had ever met caught him.

"Your father seemed like a nice man. Now could you tell me why you decided to come here at Hogwarts for the remainder of your school years?" He asked kindly, smiling sweetly. Arden pondered what he was going to say.

"I've always wanted to come here, and the last school I was at I didn't like."

"Very nice then, well we here at Hogwarts never rejected a student before, so I'll introduce you to the sorting hat." The headmaster pulled out his wand, and flicked it. In a matter of seconds the old stitched up hat came floating into the room. It landed on Ardens' head slightly. Arden shook, what if the hat told the headmaster that he was already a student. What if he put him in another house? Did gender count for what house you were assigned to.

"Well it seems you…" The hat started before Arden thought of the most disgusting things that would stop him. The hat didn't speak, Arden thought he probably got the hint.

"It's Gryffindor then." The hat grumbled angrily. Arden smiled happily, as the hat floated off his head.

"It appears everything is in order. A Prefect will escort you to you're new room." Dumbledore pointed over to a door in the back. It opened, and out stepped Remus smiling cutely. Arden thought his mouth hit the floor when he saw the other boy. He pointed at Remus, who looked confused.

"Well dear boy you can be on your way, I've sent your schedule and books to your room." Dumbledore instructed. Arden got up, and walked up beside Remus. They started to leave the room, when Dumbledore said one last thing.

"Oh, and young man! Do be nice to the teachers we have here at Hogwarts especially out librarians." Dumbledores winked eyes twinkling almost magically. Ardens' eyes widened, as he followed Remus out the door.

"So what school did you transfer from?" Remus asked breaking the awkwardness.

"Oh somewhere far away!" Arden snickered. He decided to mess with the werewolf. Arden walked in front of Remus stopping him.

"You know, you're really cute!" Remus' eyes widened so much, an owl would be jealous. Arden giggled, and licked his lips.

"mmmm I wonder if you ever kissed a boy before?" Arden walked Remus into a corner, his eyes drooping lustfully. Remus started to whimper when his back hit the wall. Arden snickered, and then fell on the floor in laughter.

"Hey!" Remus yelled his voice seeming rather shaken.

"I…can't…. Believe…You fell for that!" Arden gasped out between breaths.

"Who do you think you are!" Remus yelled again, pulling Arden up by his shirt. The other boy stopped laughing, and pulled Remus' hand off.

"It's only your bestest buddie in the whole wizarding world!" He said hugging the other boy.

"Who?" Arden let go looking at the other annoyed.

"It's Ardere." Remus smiled, and hugged Arden. He was surprised considering Remus usually freaked about this kind of stuff.

"Oh Remus that reminds me! Everyone's looking for you!"

"Me? Why?"

"You ran off last night, and didn't comeback!" Remus made a face showing he understood, and Arden turned around running over to a window. He opened it, and yelled a spell that shot red sparks out of his wand. Like fireworks it went shooting up the sky, and blew up.

"What was that for?" He asked curiously, watching the sparks in awe.

"5, 4, 3, 2,…" Arden counted down.

"MOOOOOOONNNNYYYYYY!!" Sirius yelled arms flung open, as he ran down the hall. Remus screamed, and was viciously attack by the other Marauders. Arden shrugged, and jumped into the pile happily.

"So you're a boy now?" Remus asked not looking up from his book. Arden had already moved into Cato's room permanently. The Marauders had helped him do it, they also helped convince the entire school that Arden was and quote a particularly insane chap.

"Well you knew that." Arden said continuing to scribble down words onto his Astronomy essay. Remus laughed a little. "Yes I did know that!" He threw his book, and jumped next to the other boy.

"You seem a bit giddy today." Arden laughs, as he jumps up and down on the cushion. "Yes I am!" He hugs me tightly.

"All of the Marauders are! You just weren't in the great hall today!" He said pulling away.

"Why? What happened?" The other boy asked curiously.

"Sirius got a letter from his mom!" Arden's eyes widened in shock, as Remus continued to smile. "How the bloody hell is that a good thing?" He asked trying to comprehend what he was told. Remus just smiled wider, and he leaned forward to explain.

"You remember when Sirius ran away from home?" Remus asked his voice filled with glee. Arden nodded his head slowly, remembering that day.

She hadn't gotten to find out about it until, a week after it happened. Peter had sent her a letter telling Ardere (A/N: This was back when Arden was still female so I'm using Ardere) about everything that happened. Sirius showed up at James' house, as Padfoot in the pouring rain begging for a place to stay. Ardere was so surprised she sent a letter right away, saying that he was bloody daft and all that spice. Thankfully the Potters let him stay, and even gave him an old motorcycle for his sixteenth birthday.

"Well the letter refereed to that, and it told him that he was aloud to come back!" Arden gasped, covering his mouth sarcastically. "Then Sirius just went loony, and started laughing like a pixie on weed! Said he always knew that she would be the one to break. He just ripped the letter up, and threw it in his goblet." Arden clapped his hands excitedly, joining in the laughter.

"Excellent! Where's the bloke now?" He asked curiously, realizing that he hadn't seen Sirius all day. Remus' smile went away in a flash, and the common room became gloomy.

"Well after all that he kind of left to be alone." Arden's head dropped, but then he got an idea. "Is he in the usual place?" Remus thought for a second then answered.

"I would assume so." Arden smiled, and grabbed Remus' shoulders. "Don't you see?" Arden asked joyfully shaking the other boy slightly.

"See what?" He asked pulling away from Arden. For so long Arden tried to go through with his master plan on getting his two friends together, and now was his chance.

"We're getting you a date!" Remus looked at him his eyes showing confusion, but he gasped when he realized what the Arden meant.

"NO!" He yelled shaking his head wildly. "No, no, no, no, no!"

"Come on Remus this may be your only chance!" He defended enthusiastically. Remus' face seemed angry, as he got up and pointed at Arden.

"I will _not _take advantage of my best friend!" He yelled, making the other few in the room look over at them. Arden understood where Remus was getting at, he loved his friend too much.

"But you're not!" Remus crossed his arms, sitting down again. "Well what I'm saying is that it'll be a way for you to get closer!" He explained.

"Closer?" He asked. "Man you ask a lot of questions! Just trust me okay. Go and comfort him and leave the rest to me." Remus shook his head sadly.

"It's not that simple." Arden hugged Remus to sooth him. "Please Remus, just trust me." He tried again, tightening his hold on the other. Maybe a little affection will change his mind.

"But I talked to him." Remus admitted, sniffling a little. This boy was beginning to anger Arden, why would he refuse? Surely he wanted to be in a relationship, and not just any relationship. A relationship with the one and only Sirius Black, who managed to go out with every girl he knew. In fact he just got out of a relationship, with a little tot named Sarah.

Arden held him tighter, and rubbed his shoulder. "About what?" He asked curiously. Remus didn't answer, he just sat and thought for a moment. Arden nudged him with his shoulder, indicating his patience was coming to an end. Remus sighed and pushed him away sadly, he lifted his head and locked eyes with Arden. They seemed sad, and tired; like he was done trying to convince himself that there was hope.

Arden gasped, he had just read Remus' exact thoughts. Remus looked back down, suddenly interested in the new mark on his hand. "You can't think like that." Was all Arden could mumble out, before Remus started sniffling. This surprised him, because through all the pain Remus had ever had to endure never once had he cried.

"I wanted to tell him…but all I could to was mention something close to it." He answered talking more to himself than to Arden. "You told him about Andrew and Maxx didn't you?" Arden blurted out, his tone explaining his annoyance. Remus nodded violently as he remembered the conversation.

"He said some very Pontificate things." Arden nodded understanding what he meant, and found himself with no words to comfort the boy.

"You're not just going to give up are you?" said a voice from behind Arden. They both looked at the mysterious person. Arden smiled when he saw the copper hair, and dark hazel eyes; it was Cato.

"Well?" He asked, his smile comforting and encouraging at the same time. Remus looked away, and stared at the seat Sirius usually laid in after classes were over. He smiled tilting his head as he remembered the boy sitting there. He remembered his smell, how his hair fell over his eyes, and his smile. Then Remus looked back at Cato, then at Arden, his eyes full of many emotions.

"I suppose I could live for the moment."


End file.
